


The Truth is a Delicate Thing

by VforVitaly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVitaly/pseuds/VforVitaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always promised himself that he would come out when he had a reason to - a boyfriend that he loved, who loved him back - and now that that's finally happened, he has to find a way to tell his dad one secret that he's actually allowed to reveal. (AKA Stiles comes out to his dad because he's in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth is a Delicate Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a tumblr prompt - the person's ask disappeared from my ask box and I feel bad for not remembering, but when I hear from them again, I will put their name in here - but they asked for Stiles coming out to his dad, so here it is!

            Stiles always promised himself that he would come out once he had a good reason to, and to him, a good reason meant a boyfriend, and not just a boyfriend, but someone that he cared about enough to bring home to his father, someone that he had enough feelings for to want him to meet his dad, and in order for that to happen, well, his dad had to know he was gay.

            He’d tried to tell him once before, outside of The Jungle, but it had all been too hurried, and the circumstances weren’t right, and honestly, Stiles was glad that his father hadn’t believed him. In that moment, and the moments after, Stiles had thanked his fashion sense, or potentially lack thereof, for keeping him from revealing too early, and in the wrong way, what he was so desperate now for his father to know.

            Stiles was in love. For the first time. Sure, he had said that he had always loved Lydia, and a part of him had more than certainly been into her, but he hadn’t really realized just how hard it was to truly love someone that didn’t love you back until he had someone that _did_ love him back. He had cared for Lydia, deeply, but Danny? Danny he loved, and when he had said those words - those three, difficult words, just this afternoon, his heart racing, and Danny had said them back, Stiles had never felt so high.

            Now, at dinnertime, he knew that he had to tell his father, because, well, it was love, and he wanted his father to know that he was happy, that he had someone in his life that held him night (albeit, only on nights when his dad worked the late shift), someone that had figured out how to talk him down from panic attacks, and even more amazingly, someone who was able to realize when they were about to have him, and had an uncanny ability to get Stiles right out of the negative situation just in time to stop the shitstorm from raining down on them.

            “Stiles, you okay?” his father asks, tilting his head to the side.

            “Um, yeah, why?” Stiles asks, not realizing that he’s been pushing his vegetables around on his plate for the last 10 minutes.

            “You’re messing with your food, not making eye contact, and while all that may be perfectly normal, you haven’t actually said a word in the last 15 minutes.”

            “Oh.” Stiles nods, and then looks up at his father. “Well, dad, there’s something that I wanted to talk to you about.”

            “Oh no.” The sheriff starts shaking his head. “No, no, no, Stiles…Stiles, what did you do this time?”

            “No, it’s not like that,” he says softly. “It’s not that at all, it’s um…dad, ever since mom died, you know, it’s been just us, and I want you to know that you’ve done everything right with me, okay? You’ve done everything right.”

            “Stiles, where is this going?” the sheriff asks. Now he’s the one pushing his vegetables around on his plate, because his son’s making him nervous in that way that Stiles always has the ability to make him. He wants to know what’s going on, but at the same time, he’s not sure he ever wants to know what’s going on with his son.

            “Dad, can you just let me talk?” Stiles asks. “Please? I’m trying to tell you that you’re a good father – a great father, and I just want you to know that before I tell you this next thing, because I honestly don’t know how you’re gonna react, and I don’t want the last thing we say to each other to be this big fight.”

            “Stiles, you’re making me really nervous here,” the sheriff states, because the last thing? That’s pretty ominous, no matter how you spin it, and while Stiles has always had a flare for the dramatic, he can’t even begin to figure out where he’s headed with that, and this makes him really nervous.

            “I’m in love,” Stiles states. His voice is even and tempered, because he’s spent the last couple of hours planning out exactly who he’s going to say this, and as scared as he is, he’s also ready. “I’m in love with someone, and it’s…it’s a boy, and he’s in love with me, too.”

            The sheriff is shocked, because that is not at all what he saw coming. He was half-ready for Stiles to tell him that he went to the doctor, that they found something, or that Stiles had done something that he was absolutely going to have to go to jail for, but this? This was nothing like that. At all.  

            “And you thought…you think that I’m going to be upset about that?” he asks.

            “Well, I mean, I didn’t know. We’ve never talked about this sort of thing, except for sort of that one time, and you just told me there was no way that I was gay, and I thought that maybe it was because you didn’t want me to be…”

            “Are you gay?” his father asks. “Or are you, you know, both?”

            “Bi, dad,” Stiles corrects. “And yeah, I’m bi.”

            “See?” The sheriff offers him a smile. “I was right. You’re not gay. Not dressed the way you are.”

            “I don’t even know what that has to do-” Stiles freezes instantly, once it sets in what just happened. “Dad, I…”

            “I love you, Stiles. You’re my son, and if you wanna be in love with another boy, I’m gonna tell you the same thing I would tell you if you were in love with a girl. Be safe, be careful, and before you go on another date, he has to come over for dinner.”

            “Oh god, dad, no.” Stiles shakes his head. “This guy is already so out of my league, don’t make me bring him to a Stilinski family dinner.”

            “Son,” the sheriff shakes his head. “If he’s fallen for you, there’s nothing one of our family dinners can do to change his mind.”

            “You may have a point there,” Stiles admits.

            “So, who is this guy, anyways?” the sheriff asks before taking a bite of his broccoli.

            “Danny. Danny Mahealani.”

            “The lacrosse goalie?”

            “Yeah.” Stiles nods.

            “Wow,” his dad smirks down at his food. “You’re right.”

            “Right about what?” Stiles asks, head tilted towards the side.

            “He _is_ out of your league,” the sheriff teases.

            “Oh, that is so not cool!” Stiles reaches into the center of the table and grabs a roll, lobbing it at his dad, unable to bite back a laugh as he does so, because yeah, it wouldn’t be cool if it weren’t so blatantly obvious that his dad is teasing.

            The sheriff picks up the roll and takes a giant bite out of it – more to prove a point of some sort than anything else, because there’s already half a roll sitting on his plate, but Stiles doesn’t even care, because in that moment, sitting across the table from his father, knowing that his dad accepts him, knowing that Danny wants him, Stiles has never felt so loved in his life.


End file.
